


Огни Самайна

by Netttle



Series: Колесо года [3]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: Кто и в каких костюмах блуждает по улицам в эту дивную ночь?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Еще одна картинка к Самайну - написано 31 октября 2014 года по ключевым словам:   
> \- легенды и поверья  
> \- приношение  
> \- отражения в зеркалах  
> \- разбитая чашка  
> \- трое

Глядя, как борется за жизнь огонек свечи, воткнутой в левый глаз кривозубой тыквы на пороге кафе напротив, Митчелл загадывает: если совсем погаснет — он бросит эту влюбленную парочку и отправится домой, чтобы валяться перед телевизором и утешать Анни, оплакивающую все свои прижизненные (роскошные! в блестках! самыекрутыеиклевые!) хэллоуинские наряды, теперь ей недоступные. При этом Анни снова будет заваривать чай с раблезианским размахом и пытаться примостить на свою призрачную макушку корону принцессы, которую Джордж накануне приволок из лавки приколов для Митчелла.

Язычок пламени дрожит, мигает, вьется то желтым, то синим, подмигивает сквозь левую глазницу Джека-Тыквы — но не сдается.

В трех шагах впереди Джордж шепчется с Ниной. Под распахнутым пальто на Нине кокетливое платьице горничной. Белоснежная кружевная наколка так и светится в пышных волосах. Как Джорджу удалось уговорить железную Нину надеть все это — Митчелл до сих пор теряется в догадках. Джордж смотрит на Нину влюбленно и пылко, весь искрит, как фейерверк. Митчелл фыркает. Он чувствует себя третьим лишним рядом с ними в эту праздничную ночь, когда все совсем не то, чем кажется. На Джордже пенсне, котелок, старомодный клетчатый сюртук. Как ни странно, ему идет. Джордж зовет Митчелла, на миг оторвавшись от подружки:

— Ты идешь, Митч?

После особенно сильного порыва ветра одна свеча — та, что слева — в тыкве гаснет.

Митчелл отрицательно качает головой. 

В глазах Джорджа возмущение, но Нина уже тянет его за собой, и оба исчезают в развеселой толпе зомби, лепреконов и ведьм, как проглоченные.

Митчелл остается стоять перед кафе, позволяя потоку людей обтекать его со всех сторон. Толпа гладит его, полощет, будто пропускает сквозь сито, отделяя от обрывков чужих разговоров, несмешных шуток, дразнящих запахов. Митчелл рассеянно ловит хэллоуинский шум-гам краем уха, все еще разглядывая тыкву, поставленную перед входом кафе. Теперь, когда одна свечка погасла, тыквенная улыбка утратила всякое благообразие и кажется устрашающей полуулыбкой одноглазого чудища. 

Мимо Митчелла протискивается парочка в странных нарядах — парень с зеленым лицом, в чем-то резиновом, зеленом же, бугрящемся псевдомускулами, девушка под его огромной гусеницей-рукой — рыжее огня, обтянута черным трико, ловкая, будто танцовщица или наездница. 

Кто они? 

Митчелл провожает их недоуменным взглядом и ловит себя на мысли, что часто совсем не чувствует связи времен. Здесь, в унылом Бристоле, он все чаще вспоминает родные края, давнее время. Когда закатный свет падает определенным образом на мостовую местных закоулков, когда окрестности в сумерках преображаются, приобретая обманчиво знакомые черты, и что-то сжимается внутри (это тоска, волчья глухая тоска клокочет в горле), мир вокруг теряет лоск цивилизации, проступают сквозь сумбур его памяти другие улицы, другие лица, другие пейзажи. О, зеленые холмы Эйре… О, золотые огни Самайна. Никогда уже не будет ни безудержных плясок, ни торжественных гимнов, ни суровых старцев-друидов, ни огней, погашенных и зажженных вновь, ни рогатых хлебов-полумесяцев, чтобы предки наелись досыта в час, когда истончается граница между мирами, ни новых путей. Двери закрыты для меня, думает он. 

Он вздрагивает, стряхивая уныние, как капли дождя. Он все равно любит Самайн. В эту ночь он разгуливает по улицам в самом лучшем карнавальном костюме — костюме человека. Костюм так хорош, что никто не усомнится в его истинности.

Митчелл подходит ближе, ловит свой силуэт в стеклянной витрине кафе, как в гадальном зеркале. В кафе шумно и темно, вместо электрических ламп моргают в живой и черной глубине желтые свечи, дирижируя тенями танцующих. Митчелл отсекает лишнее, жадно вычленяет почти невидимый очерк в стекле — светлую фигуру. Должно быть, это он и есть. Он сейчас — вот этот отраженный человек, одиночка в междумирье, редкое явление, возможное лишь в ночь Самайна. Он обшаривает взглядом углы и линии — ноги, бедра, руки, плечи, шею. Лицо. О да, человек! Он человек сегодня. Он тянется к своему светлому двойнику…

И вдруг — окровавленный рот. Оскаленные клыки — какая острозубая, хищная улыбка! Митчелл отшатывается, невольно зажимая себе рот ладонью. Предательское зеркало! Как можешь ты отражать неприятную суть в такую ночь?

Дверь распахивается с музыкой, (потревоженные колокольчики у притолоки пунктирно звенят) и криками (веселящиеся внутри веселятся от души), выпуская на порог маленького растрепанного блондина в пижонском белом костюме и багровой шелковой рубашке. Блондин улыбается перепачканным ртом, щедро показывая ямочки на щеках, и все свои белые зубы, и… клыки — накладные! Он чуть-чуть энергичнее, чем надо бы, размахивает кружкой, зажатой в правой руке, да и на ногах держится нетвердо.

— Эй, приятель, я тебя напугал? — веселится он, беззастенчиво разглядывая Митчелла круглыми голубыми глазами.

Митчелл не знает, что сказать. Таращится на шутку судьбы: его двойник в ночь Самайна — странный тип, полная противоположность, совершенно неуместен он в его, Митчелла, реальности.

Он улыбается еще шире (разве это возможно, морщится Митчелл) и рычит, скаля пластиковые клыки.

— Что ты делаешь? — недоумевает Митчелл, подходя ближе. Между ними одна ступенька и одна одноглазая тыква. Тип покачивается на ступеньке, и теперь они с Митчеллом вровень.

— Как что? Пугаю тебя! Видишь — я вампир! Знаешь, сколько искусственной крови мне пришлось извести? Да еще испортил прекрасный костюм! — в доказательство он дергает себя за воротник, показывая ярко-красные пятна и потеки на ткани. — А никто не пугается. Представляешь — ни одна сволочь в этой компании не испугалась! Говорят, я не страшный… Уже отчаялся даже. И тут ты. Я увидел, как ты остановился возле окна. Решил сразу: вот он, мой звездный час! И все получилось! О, это было зрелище! Таких испуганных глаз я сто лет не видел!

А я сто лет не видел таких голубых глаз, думает Митчелл.

А тот выплескивает эмоции, слова, вино — и все на него, Митчелла.

— Прости, я кажется облил тебя глинтвейном. Я Андерс, — хихикает Андерс, пытаясь смахнуть вино с кожаного лацкана.

— Митчелл.

— А что у тебя за костюм? Нет, погоди, я попытаюсь угадать! Хмм… Что-то мрачно-героическое… Черт, если бы была шляпа, я бы сказал: Ван Хельсинг. Или Индиана Джонс? Хотя пальтецо коротковато. Даже и не знаю… Подскажи? Кто ты?

Митчелл пожимает плечами.

— Просто человек.

— Так нечестно! — хмурится Андерс. - Уж в Хэллоуин-то точно! Нельзя быть скучным в такую ночь! Обязательно нужно кем-то прикинуться.

— Самайн, — мягко поправляет он разбушевавшегося Андерса. — Это ночь Самайна. Это другое.

— Да? И что же это такое, Самайн?

Андерс делает шаг и спускается на мостовую. Теперь Митчелл смотрит на него сверху вниз, и это неожиданно умиляет — так и хочется покровительственно обнять нового знакомого за плечи и шептать ему на ухо все-все-все. О Самайне.

Андерс прихлебывает глинтвейн из кружки, он весь пропах корицей и теплым терпким вином. Заинтересованно шевелит бровями — ждет.   
Как объяснить ему, что такое Самайн? Что такое ночи под звездами в дубовых рощах, торжественных, будто храмы? Что такое танцы с любимыми на залитых лунным светом ровных, будто стол, полянах? Что такое хор, чья песнь сшивает небеса и землю звенящей нитью? Что такое единение, когда предки невидимо стоят за твоей спиной — весь род как один человек…

Митчелл открывает рот. И тут же закрывает. Он давно не имеет права говорить об этом. Он не человек больше. У него нет рода. Нет души. Нет любви. Нет надежды. Он не принадлежит ни одному из миров теперь. Мир живых отверг его, мир мертвых еще не утянул во тьму. Он просто ждет конца своей мрачной истории. Даже в эту волшебную ночь он одиночка, прячущий свою сущность под чужой личиной. Черные мысли — тяжелый груз, и вес этот так давит, что Андерс рядом с Митчеллом гаснет, как свеча. Кажется, даже его светлый костюм потускнел.

— Я обычно не пристаю к людям, — извиняется он, отступая к витрине. — Но этот глинтвейн очень крепко сварен. Давно я не чувствовал себя таким… разговорчивым. Уже год, как. Уже год, как я пытаюсь понять, кто я есть на самом деле. Я потерял часть себя, очень важную часть, делавшую меня по-настоящему необыкновенным. Я даже отправился путешествовать, чтобы понять, кто я. Чтобы слепить нового себя. Оказалось, это не так просто. Я снова не могу заткнуться, да? Все, ухожу уже.

— Стой! — страх карабкается по спине, поддевая ребра холодными пальцами.

Митчелл думает, что весь Андерс, от блестящих туфель до широкой улыбки с фальшивыми клыками, — настоящий и необыкновенный, чего бы он там ни терял. Это открытие поражает своей простотой.

Вдруг самым важным становится — удержать Андерса рядом. Митчелл хватается за рукав, залитый красным, резко тянет, и Андерс вскрикивает, сильно задевает кружкой приоткрытую дверь. Осколки брызжут во все стороны, кровь, теперь уже настоящая, густой струйкой течет по пальцам, капает с разрезанной ладони. Андерс морщится.

— Говорят, на счастье, — бормочет, пытаясь засунуть в рот окровавленные пальцы, но Митчелл не дает.

— Можно я, — просит он и, не дожидаясь ответа, слизывает кровь с ладони, она единственная в своем роде, горькая на вкус, как хина, и от нее нёбо и язык горят, будто в огне. Она как будто поет для Митчелла особую песню, и спустя миг он знает об Андерсе все.

Андерс отбирает руку, замирает, прижавшись к стеклу спиной.

Мимо, потягивая имбирный эль и объедаясь конфетами, идут питеры пэны и бродячие рыцари, мавры и ковбои, красные шапочки и сумасшедшие шляпники. Ряженое воинство выступает за сладкими подношениями. Платите дань, а если нет — берегитесь! Забросают тухлыми яйцами, измажут дверь сажей, украдут утренние газеты с порога, а некоторые, настоящие, заставят проснуться посреди ночи и посмотреть в глаза своим страхам. 

— Это было странно, — после долгой паузы говорит Андерс, рассматривая затянувшийся порез на ладони. Щеки его горят, а глаза делаются еще круглее.

Митчелл покраснел бы, если б мог.

— Я в больнице работаю, здесь, в Бристоле, — выходит как-то неуклюже. — Но сам я из Дублина.

Андерс смотрит на него, прищурившись. И смеется. Незло, с искренним изумлением.

— Хочешь сказать, что оказал мне первую помощь? 

Митчелл неслышно фыркает и тут же настороженно замирает. Ему кажется, что Андерс балансирует на грани чего-то важного. Андерс откашливается, словно никак не может решиться. Смотрит снизу вверх решительно, как будто уже готов защищаться.

— Так вот: твоя помощь… не будет отвергнута. Она…была бы нужна. Ведь завтра я отправляюсь дальше.

— Куда? — даже мысль о смерти не вызывала у него такого ужаса, как мысль об отъезде Андерса.

— В Ирландию. Ты… поедешь со мной?

— Да! — Другого ответа и быть не может. Он оставит Джорджа и Анни, он оставит собратьев по клану. Но… — Только если ты захочешь узнать, что скрывается под маской человека.

Андерс кивает.

Митчелл не раздумывает. Если не думать — это просто. Как в бездонный, ледяной омут с головой.

В глазах Андерса нет страха, нет отвращения. Только восторг.

— Вот оно что, — улыбается Андерс. 

Он взволнован, очарован, потрясен. 

— Истинно волшебная ночь, — мягко добавляет он, поглаживая пальцем зажившую ладонь.

Митчелл наконец решается и обнимает Андерса, и тот позволяет увести себя в гущу масок. Но ему кажется, что они оба сбросили свои. Митчелл знает, что когда-то Андерс был богом, и до сих пор следы божественного огня присутствуют в его крови. Андерс знает, что когда-то Митчелл был человеком, и до сих пор желание им быть — неугасимо. 

Зеленые холмы Эйре,  
Златые огни Самайна.  
Волшебные духи фейри  
поведают древнюю тайну:

О том, что конец — начало.   
О том, что двое — одно.   
О том, что дорог немало   
Вдвоем им пройти суждено.


End file.
